Heart Attack
by That Impossible Radical Dame
Summary: Four years have passed since the events during the TV show. Phineas finally realized Isabella's feelings for him a year ago and they have been going out ever since. But things aren't going the way Isabella thought they would. Her friendship with Ferb is 10x better than her relationship with Phineas. Her relationship is about to be tested when she catches him in the arms of another
1. Without the Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb; nor any of the songs that will be used for this story.

A/N: this is my first Phineas and Ferb fan fiction, so the characters may be a little off. I am usually a Phineas and Isabella lover, but after reading a couple Isabella/Ferb fics I am torn. Thanks in advance for reading and please leave a review.

_**Chapter 1: Without the Love- Isabella's POV**_

_**'Why are we acting like lovers?**_

_**We don't know each other**_

_**Even thought we used to rule the world**_

_**Why are you singing me love songs?**_

_**What good is a love song**_

_**A love song without the love'**_

_**Demi Lovato -Without the Love**_

All I wanted to do was be alone; I couldn't stand to be around anyone for a moment longely slipped out the gate before anyone could notice me. I slowly made my way to the Danville Park, there's no way anyone would be there right now...not with the huge party that is going on at Phineas and Ferb's house.

I slowly made my way over to the swing set. I knew that it was stupid to feel upset and frustrated; I tried telling my-self that, but I couldn't help it. I finally got what I wanted for so many years, yet why couldn't I be happy about it?

"...Bella?"

I was surprised to hear my name being called. I was so last in my thoughts that I didn't notice whoever was in front of me. Slowly I raised my head to see who had followed me, I didn't think anyone would have noticed that I had left. Looking up I saw Ferb standing there with concern all over his face.

"Ferb! How long have you been there," I asked as he sat down on the swing next to me.

"I've been calling you're name for awhile now; is everything alright?"

It always amazed me when Ferb sits down and starts talking to me like this. Ever since we came back from that trip around the world, Ferb and I have been closer. He is one of my best friends now. We only talk like this when the others aren't around. Even after all these years, he still doesn't like talking around a lot of people.

I thought about lying to him and telling him that everything was fine, but he knows me too we'll to believe. "It's just...how can I out it...it's been over a year since Phineas and I started dating, but it doesn't really feel like it."

Ferb didn't say anything, he knew that there was a lot that I had to get off my chest. Neither one of us looked at the other, we were both staring up into the star filled sky.

Taking a deep breath, I went on talking, "Nothing has changed between us. When we are in school, we are both busy with separate activities, but even when we would hang out,it wouldn't just be the two of us; everyone would be there... And now that it is summer, things are still the way they were when we were all kids. I just wish he would treat me like I was special to him."

"Phineas just has a hard time when it comes to dealing with relationships and feelings. He isn't used to this, so for him, he thinks that everything is already great. He won't know unless you tell," Ferb said finally looking at me.

"But, that's just it Ferb. I don't know how to tell him. I feel so selfish every time this emotion surfaces within me. I've waited years for this, but now that I have it...it just doesn't..." I couldn't finish what I was saying. It was too hard to hold in the tears.

Ferb got off the swing set and pulled me into his arms. He held me tightly and closer as I cried harder.

"Isabella, everything is going to work I. The end. You waited years for this moment. You finally got Phineas to be yours. Just try to enjoy the moment you two have together," Ferb said once I calmed down.

I loved the relationship that I had with Ferb. Something as simple as this, talking, is something that I don't have with Phineas. "Come on its late, let me walk you home," Ferb said pulling me up with him. The year's have been very nice to him. He was no longer than skinny kid who was just Phineas' step brother. He was still taller than all of us, but he now had a little bit of muscle on his frame. He also grew his hair out some and spiked a little, unlike his brother who enjoys keeping his hair short. Most people still only saw him as Phineas' brother, but slowly some people were beginning to see him for who he was.

We walked in silence, both lost in our own thoughts. Being with Ferb felt easy. This was no need to try to always pretend to be chipper. With everyone I always have to make sure that there is a smile on my face. That what everyone expects of me. Phineas can't even tell when something is wrong with me.

"Well, my lady,this is where I must leave you even though it pains me to do so," Ferb said smiling at me as we stopped at my driveway.

I smile at him and glance over at him backyard, "looks like the party is finally over."

Ferb looked back behind him and sigh with relief,"Good night Ferb; thank you tonight."

"Things will get better Isabella," he said before walking away.

I watched him cross the street before I turned and walked back to own door. Right before I went into the house, I turned around to make sure he made it inside, only to see that he had the same idea. I waved at him once before going inside.

As soon as I got into my room, I grab my phone to see if I missed anything. Thankfully I only had two; one from my mother telling me that she would be late. And the other from Ginger. Instead of texting her back, I opened my computer to IM her, she was always online.

_**Dreamer Girl: hey ginger **_

_**Fireside 46231: where did you disappear too?**_

_**Dreamer Girl: what are you talking about?**_

After sending her the message, I went into my bathroom to change into my pajamas. When I got back into my room there was something waiting for me on my bed, I smiled at the red carnation laying on my pillow. I wasn't exactly sure how it got there, but i did have an idea. The new IM that was on my computer put an end to the puzzle also.

_**Silent Deviser: i thought you could use something to cheer you up**_

_**Dreamer Girl: thanks Ferb! I love it :)**_

_**Fireside 46231: you know what I am talking about. You just up and left the party. So spill!**_

I knew it was going to be a long night now that Ginger wanted to have "girl talk". But there was no harm in it, there was nothing important going on tomorrow.

_**Dreamer Girl: I just had to get away for a little while. I just felt trapped. **_

_**Fireside 46231: trapped how?**_

_**Dreamer Girl: I just felt like I am stuck in a runt with everything. Nothing ever changes. Even though I have been dating Phineas for awhile now, nothing has changed between us. Even on days like this when I slip away from the group, Phineas never notices that I am missing. Only you and Ferb do.**_

As soon as I sent that message I had another another from Ferb. I sent a message to Ginger explaining everything that I told Ferb earlier before I checked his message.

_**Silent Deviser: Would you like for me to tell Phineas to call you?**_

_**Dreamer Girl: *sigh* no that's alright**_

_**Fireside 46231: Have you ever thought that you might be dating the wrong guy?**_

_**Dreamer Girl: ...**_

_**What do you mean Ginger?**_

_**Fireside 46231: Don't get me wrong; I know how you feel about Phineas. But you never really hear him say how he feels about you; he doesn't even show it. If it wasn't for Buford and Balijeet, he wouldn't even know that you liked him.**_

She gave me a moment to think all this over before she went on.

_**Fireside 46231: It's been a year now and he hasn't changed at all. But look at Ferb. Over the years he has changed. He may still be quiet around everyone else, but he doesn't act that way around you. He cares about you, but he is too afraid to do or say anything about it.**_

I couldn't believe what she said. Phineas was right for me. He was just pure and unsure about relationships...right?

_**Dreamer Girl: Ferb doesn't like me. He is just being a really good friend.**_

_**Fireside 46231: Then explain the flower Isabella**_

_**Dreamer Girl: It was just something to put a smile on my face.**_

As I sat back and thought about everything Ginger said, I received another IM.

_**Carpe Diem: Wasn't that a great party?**_

_**Dreamer Girl: Yea, it was fun. Sorry I didn't stay long.**_

_**Carpe Diem: You didn't stay? O_O I thought you were there the whole time.**_

I had to clue what to say back to him. Even though I thought he might not notice I was gone, it still hurt to be right. I received one last message before I left my house.

_**Fireside 46231: What good is a love song without the love?**_


	2. Stay the Night

A/N: I'm not sure when Isabella's birthday is so I'm using July 12, which is the date her birthday episode aired in the US. Also thank you for reading, favoriting, and leaving a review for the story. I'm working on chapter 3. It should be up by the weekend.

Chapter 2: Stay the Night- Ferb's POV

_You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds_

_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_

_I know that we were made to break_

_So what now? I don't mind_

_Are you gonna stay the night?_

_Zedd featuring Hayley Williams- Stay the Night_

Another late night working in the garage for me. Once I got home, all Phineas could talk about was how much of a success the party had been. He noticed that I was gone, but he didn't notice that Isabella had also left. After listening to him rant for awhile, I told him that I have something I want to work on.

Down in the garage, I work on the teleporter Phineas and I made when we were younger. I've been working on it for weeks now, trying to make it smaller. I've also wanted to be able to spend things to people without them having to have one of the teleporters. Tonight was the night I finally give the machine the final test run. Before now, I've just been using it to send things up to my room or to places in in house. But I want to try sending something to somewhere outside the house.

I placed a red carnation on the teleporter pad and typed in where I wanted it to go. A couple of light flashes later and the flower was gone. Grabbing my laptop off mum' scar, I logged into my instant messenger to make sure the flower made it to the right location.

_**Silent Deviser: I thought you could use something to cheer you up.**_

If the flower didn't make it, I did have a back up plan. I wasn't ready to show it off yet, but I would for her. Thankfully I wouldn't have too.

_**Dreamer Girl: Thanks Ferb! I love it :) **_

Isabella's birthday was coming up soon and I wanted to make her the best gift ever. It was hard working on it during the day when Phineas always wants to make the most of everyday. The only time I get a chance to work on it is at night when everyone else is sleep. Speaking of Phineas, I grab my computer once again.

_**Silent Deviser: Would you like for me to tell Phineas to call you?**_

_**Dreamer Girl: *sigh* that's alright**_

I knew that she really did want him to call her, but she wasn't going to admit it. I don't know when or how...but somehow along the way I fell in love with the cute girl who lives next door. When she became Phineas' girlfriend I tried to deny the feelings that were growing stronger each day for her. However, it became harder and harder to do so. It kills me to see her cry because of my brother, I wish he would just wake up and see what's in front of him.

"Hey Ferb, are you coming up anytime soon," Phineas said appearing in the doorway.

Surprised, I turned around and looked at him, "another late night for me."

"Alright, just make sure you're ready for tomorrow; I don't know what we doing yet, but it will be great," he said walking away.

After he left I began tinkering around with a few things. There was nothing I really needed to work on right now, but I just didn't feel like going up to bed. I lost track of the time until there was a small knock on the side door.

"Isabella, what are you doing here? And dressed like that," I asked taking a good look at how she was dressed. Even though it was summer, it was a pretty cool night out. She stood before me in short purple shorts and a tight white tank top. Over the year's, Isabella has changed from a cute little girl into a beautiful teenager. Seeing her like this just made me want to hold her close and kiss her. But I knew that I couldn't...that I shouldn't...

She quickly looked down at herself and blushed. She wouldn't meet my eyes when she said, "Ummm...Ferb, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking coming here like this."

I grabbed her arm and gave her a look that said 'wait a minute.' I made sure she came inside and closed the door behind her before I ran into the house and up into my room. When Candace left for college, I moved into her old room. At first, it weird not being in the same room as Phineas. But, once I got used to it, I wouldn't change it for the world. Even when Candace comes home from break, she sleeps in the basement.

Grabbing what I needed from my room, I ran back down the stairs. Half way down, I al out run into Phineas. "Whoa, there, where's the fire?"

I didn't say anything to him, I just shrugged my shoulders at him. He was about say something else when his phone started to ring. Walking way from him, I was afraid that Isabella had already left. Thankfully she was still in the garage when I got back. I tapped on her back, handing her what I went upstairs for.

"A hoodie," she looked back and forth between me and my hoodie unsure of what to do with it.

"It's for you to wear; so you would feel more at ease," I said as she blushed and quickly put the hoodie on. We sat there in silence; she sat on my work bench watching me work. We had many nights like this, when we both couldn't sleep. Most nights, we sat just as we we're now, not needing to say anything, just enjoying the company.

"Ferb,can I ask you something?" she looked over at me as she swung her legs back and forth. I glanced at her to show her that I was listening, "How were you able to get that flower in my room?"

I smirked at heras I poke to my teleporter. She looked at me before walking over to the machine. She lightly ran her fingers over it. "How does it work," she asked looking back at me. I was kind of shocked that she asked me that she asked me that. Even after all these years, I'm used to everyone asking Phineas how everything works.

"This is the transporter pad, this is where you place whatever it is that you want to transport. Over here, on this screen, you can input the person's name and address and the computer will make sure the item makes it to them," I said pointing to everything I was talking about.

Isabella was about to say something when the garage door flew open. "Ferb, we are going to have to cancel the plans for tomorrow. Adyson needs m...," Phineas said before he saw Isabella next to me.

"Adyson, what does she have to do with anything," Isabella whispered to her self.

"Instead of worrying about Adyson, isn't there someone else you should be thinking of," I asked knowing exactly why Adyson wanted to see him. She wasn't the same little girl that she was when we were younger. She was now a boy crazy girl who didn't care how many bridges she burned to get what she wanted. She recently broke up with her boyfriend and it looks like she is ready to move on.

"What are you talking about?"

I could tell that Isabella didn't want me to say anything, but I've been talking a lot today and I wasn't going to stop now.

"I'm talking about your girlfriend. She left the party early and you didn't even notice. You haven't spent any time alone with her in months, but Adyson calls and you're quick to go go out with her. Pay attention to your girlfriend before someone else does."

Phineas looked shock. I'm not sure if it's because I said so much in front of someone beside him (he doesn't know about Isabella and my talks) or if it's because of the things I said. He thought about everything I said for a moment before saying, "Isabella, you don't mind, do you? I promise to take you out the very next day."

"It's fine, Phineas. I was busy tomorrow anyways." she said trying to make her self smile, "Ferb, I'll bring your hoodie back later.

We brought watched Isabella walk away. I thought that he noticed how he hurt her, but I was wrong. "We'll, I'm glad that work out."

Even though Phineas was my best friend, I still wanted to punch him sometimes. I walked over to to my computer to send an IM.

_**Silent Devisor: Don't make plans for tomorrow, I'm taking you out for a day on the town.**_

_**Dreamer Girl: You don't have too. I just want to be alone.**_

_**Silent Devisor: I'm not taking no for an answer. Be ready at 10am. Be ready to gtake a trip to the beach.**_


End file.
